This application discloses a tube-light structure comprising a tube having a continuous length and a plurality of light units which conform to the inner configuration of the tube and can suitably be positioned anywhere in the tube. Also disclosed in this application is a tube-light structure having a cover or clips, or being provided with wings on the light units, to facilitate securing the light units in the tube.